Ailon-United Economic News - Year 8 Day 181
Chandrila System, Ailon United - In today's Spotlight on the Economy, we take you to the fast-growing center of the new Ailon government, Chandrila. Chandrila is the home for Ailon's economic powerhouse, ship builders TransGalMeg. TGM is marking an important milestone today. (The holoscreen view shifts to a large crowd of people in a presentation hall filled by a low murmur of conversation. Slowly the view pans up from the assembled crowd to the wide window through which the blue-green curve of Chandrila itself can be seen. A gentle tapping sound breaks through the noise of the crowd and the camera pans back to the raised stage at the front of the hall.) We're about to bring you a live address from TGM President Quard Ithan, standing by the podium. With him is, Vice President Jim Firewalker. Behind these two leaders stands the entire Board of Directors of Ailon-United, including Warlord Draith Shadux and Rear Admiral Lysander D`Sparta. "Ladies and gentlemen, fellow sentients: thank you for being with us here at the heart of the Ailon United today. While weâ€™ve never been very self-congratulatory, what you are here today to witness is simply too momentous to let it quietly slip into the history books." (With a broad smile and a wave to the others assembled on stage, Ithan draws the cameraâ€™s attention to the group dressed in distinctive garb and ceremonial armour.) "Our friends from the Hapes Consortium are here today to take possession of a ship that dwarfs nearly all others. Long in the making, this ship--this day--is the pride of Ailon United. It marks a galactic-sized shift in the space lanes of the future." (The lights in the hall dim, and the view pans back to the wall-sized window. Something massive move into position eclipse out the sun as it rises from behind Chandrila.) "Ladies and gentlemen, sentients and honored guests: I give you the Tabder-class Heavy Hauler!" (As more of the immense form of the Tabder comes into view, back-lit and blazing in the rays of the sun, lights from the station flick on to illuminate the side facing the crowd. An excited buzz of conversation fills the hall. The massive silhouette of the vessel gleams, the hull spotless and polished with the majestic Hapes crest emblazoned across the nose of the ship. The enormous Tabder settles back to a broadside view, the lights from the station dimming until it is rimmed with fire from the sun and casting its giant shadow across the station. The view fades.) Earlier in the day, we had an exclusive interview with Mr. Ithan. Here are some of his remarks. "Due to the sheer scale of this project, only a very limited number of these magnificent vessels will be produced, in the interest of keeping other contracts from falling to the wayside. This awe-inspiring king of the trade lanes is a one-of-a-kind hauler.â€ It has been decades since anyone produced a Tabder. Will competition for Hapes' place as galactic leader stimulate enough new construction to encourage other deep-pocket governments to take advantage of all of TransGalMegâ€™s economic haulers? Economic forecasts for several regions of the galaxy show a strong upsurge in construction is under way, so it seems that TGM's venture is well-timed. But only the customers can make that decision. ---- Posted by: Quard Ithan Faction: TransGalMeg Date: Year 8 Day 181 Onboard the Shipyard 4 Endeavour in system Chandrila (51, 66) on Year 8 Day 181 13:54. Category:Social News